onyx & pink edition!
by Kara no Usagi
Summary: when you replace names in your contacts to pokemon. —sasusaku


**Title:** Onyx & Pink Edition!  
><strong>Summary: <strong>When you replace names in your contacts to Pokemon. —SasuSaku**  
><strong>

**Note(s):** One-shot. SasuSaku. AU. Crack fic, sort of. Team 7! Drabble. Inspiration from bottled spring water, motivation from 'Ikemen Boogie'. I've been trying to work on my endings lately, hopefully, this'll be alright? x:  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> "Cell phone"**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura jumped a little, when her phone suddenly erupted with music. She looked over at the screen.<p>

**Incoming Call:  
><span>Slowpoke<span>**

_"Sakura-chan~"_

"Naruto?"

She could hear him chuckling a little in the other end. _"Yeah, who else?"_

"Sorry, I'm still paranoid from that movie we watched last weekend at your place."

_"Oh, 'The Phone Call'. Honestly, that movie sucked, I don't get why you're still freaking out from it."_

Sakura glared at the phone until she realized he couldn't see her.

"Whatever, why're you calling anyways?"

_"I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover tonight, I invited Sasuke, so it'll just be the three of us."_

She smiled, and raised an eyebrow, "he actually said yes?"

A sheepish laugh. _"Well, I threatened to pee in his carpet."_

She was used to this kind of thing, "that alone made him say yes?"

_"Well, no, I threatened to poop too, and eat some Mexican food beforehand—"_

"Okay, okay, cool story, I'll come," as soon as she was finished, she hung up.

.

.

.

It wasn't strange for them to have sleepovers. Even though she was a girl and they were boys, they still slept together in the same room, it didn't bother them at the least.

Sakura was the last to arrive, holding her stuffed teddy bear in one hand and her bag in the other. Since they were all practically family, she didn't ring the doorbell, but rather just opened it and headed inside. Naruto and Sasuke were in the living room playing video games.

"Haha! You loser! I won again!"

Sasuke looked over at him, and threw his controller at his head.

"Ow, ow!"

Then, they finally noticed Sakura in the room.

"Hey Sakura-chan, control Sasuke! He's going mad!"

Sakura laughed, sat down on the couch behind them and set her things down, "what're we gonna do tonight?"

Sasuke didn't respond, while Naruto just shrugged, "wanna watch a movie or something?"

The other two nodded. After Naruto scavenged through his shelf of DVD's, he finally found something, "how about this?"

Sakura didn't even need to glance twice at the cover to know what movie it was. Soon, she had him in a headlock and was hitting him in the head over and over.

"Hey Sasuke, help me, please, have mercy!"

Sasuke just smirked.

.

.

.

At one in the morning, Sakura fell asleep. Sasuke was just laying on his back next to her while Naruto, bored, was looking through her things.

"You know, she's gonna kill you when she wakes up."

Naruto cringed a little at the thought, but brightened up in victory when he found what he was looking for. He held up her pink cell phone, which had a tiny charm dangling off it.

"I was just looking for this, I wanted to prank call some people, but since people don't trust me with their phone number, and you never save numbers on your phone, I figured Sakura's would be the best," Naruto smiled as if he solved the hardest math problem in the world.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes while Naruto flipped open her phone and went through her contacts.

"The fuck?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto's expression got increasingly worse.

"Dude, look at her contacts, they're all Pokemon."

And he was right.

"Dragonair, Eevee, Glaceon, Jigglypuff, oh! I wonder what Pokemon I am!" After searching up his phone number, Naruto looked distraught, "Slowpoke...?"

Sasuke chuckled a little, and muttered, "suits you well..."

"Teme!" Then, he chucked the phone at Sasuke, "see which Pokemon you are! I won't be surprised if you're Snorlax!"

Sasuke ignored him and searched up his phone number anyways, "hey, dobe, look," he handed back Sakura's phone to Naruto.

"Charizard? Hey, that's bullshit, you changed it, didn't you? How come you get to be a cool Pokemon," Naruto whined.

.

.

.

They both just laid on their backs, watching TV, when Naruto spoke up.

"She likes you."

Sasuke looked at him. "What?"

"It's obvious, even I can tell. Why else would Sakura agree to a sleepover at my house, after I traumatized her last week?" Naruto had his arms folded above his head. "Teme, I'm not as stupid as I look. I've known you for years, you like her too. You always come to my sleepovers whenever I mention Sakura's coming." He inwardly laughed at the (slightly) ironic fact that he lied to Sakura about threatening him earlier today, when in reality, he's always agreed to come, without having to be asked twice. When it came to just him and Sasuke though, that was another story...

Sasuke just glared at him, even though Naruto was used to it and it had no effect.

"I'm just saying, you should go get her before it's too late, y'know?" Naruto had his trademark smirk on.

Soon, Naruto finally went to sleep, at around four in the morning, leaving Sasuke the only one awake. He thought about what Naruto said, when he suddenly thought of an idea.

.

.

.

After the sleepover, Sakura walked back home and chucked her bag on her bed. She opened her phone up and looked through the contacts to find Ino's.

Because of the movie she watched with Naruto last week, she's been paranoid. In the movie, the main character got her cell phone stolen by her stalker. He tracked all the phone numbers and killed them whenever she got in touch with them. In the end, she just went insane and killed herself.

She shuddered, remembering the last scene. That was why she resorted to Pokemon names for all her contacts.

Sakura started a new message.

_'Hey Ino-pig, I just came back from Naruto's. Wanna hang out?'_

Soon, she heard the playful chime of her phone, indicating a new message, making her jump a little.

**(1) New Message:  
><span>Tepig<span>**

_'Not really, but do you have my mascara? I came by yesterday while you were at Naruto's, and I couldn't find it. Oh, and anything new with Sasuke? (;'_

Sakura sighed and replied back.

_'I'll go look for your mascara. And nothing happened, don't get your hopes up.'_

Sakura put down her phone and opened up her bag. She took out her pajamas and toothbrush, and scavenged through. She finally found the shiny tube of mascara, but also something else.

"...Huh?" She was dumbfounded.

She slowly picked up the object. It was a sphere, half of it red, the other half white, separated by a thin line of black.

"A pokeball...?" She stared at it, confused. She never had one, and didn't know how one could end up in her bag. She quickly assumed it was Naruto's, until she heard the soft, quiet rustle of paper inside.

She held it in both her hands, and moved her right thumb over to the button in the middle. It opened with a soft click, and her eyes met a folded up piece of paper. She opened it, and her eyes widened at the note.

_'I choose you! -Charizard'_


End file.
